Princess
'Appearance' Height: '''2'5 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Chocolate colored stripes through out her body along with light pink highlights in her hair. '''Skin color: '''Gray '''Eye style and color: '''Recentanglar eyes that have black scleras and are light blue in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two 'bangs' that are about eye length while she wears the rest of her hair down to about shoulder length '''Other noticeable features: *'Underbite: '''Has a pretty bad underbite that made her bottom canines grow out in similar fashion to tusks. Does make it hard for her to eat but can give a nasty bite if she was to say, bite you. *'Piercings: Has two little round piercings on her ears, one on each *'''Claws are a bit longer than the average but sharp as hell. Overall clothing style: 'Wear a unique shirt that has bands/sleeves that warp around her arms and is connected at her necklace. Has matching knee lengh shorts that she wears alone with several light blue bangles and anklets. 'Personality Likes *Being able to cuddle things *Exploring *Being around other kids and people Dislikes *Name calling *Being left alone *That she is a clone and has no clue what being one means Fav drink: '''Peach Juice '''Fav food: '''Any kind of fresh meat '''Personality: *Stubborn *Quick to make rash decisions *Bit on the sensitive side *Easily scare or spooked *Can become quiet aggressive when provoked *'VERY' clingy and rather needy and demanding *Doesn't like to be alone for long *Naturally curious 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Can use both fire and ice powers *Despite her age, she's pretty strong Weaknesses: *She is just a child and not able to fight well *Has yet to unlock powers yet 'History' *Created by Hector in his lab, his foruth cloning 'batch' *Was provide the basic minimal care a kid needs to grow up but was also separated from the others *Once she 'grew' to a certain size, was tied up and blindfold and loaded in a trailer with 3 other clones: Raven, Serous and Bob *Ditched in the middle of a forest and left to fend for herself, eventually getting free but found out one of the clone badly injured himself *Goes off to get help but get lost and eventually discovers a huge demon Fangs attempting to shoo off Raven. Both explain to her they are clones that were set loose *Oddly feels safe around her and Fangs allow her and Raven to stay with her for the night on the condition of getting them to an orphanage the next day *Witness Fangs getting into a nasty scuffle with Gueton *Goes with her the next day and finds Raven went off and manage to get hurt with breaking his legs and wings, is taken to a hosptial in Station Square *Is picked up by some fellows at the local orphanage and is placed there and separated from Raven *Discovers Raven is being locked up and medicated and has grown worried and a bit stir crazy *Clearly doesn't like being at the orphange but has no choice *Few weeks lter Fangs shows up and adopts her, also discovers Raven was adopted *Fangs and Princess go to find Raven and discover he is happy with who adopted him and he doesn't care about either of them *Goes off with Fangs after trashing the apartment and witness Fangs being attacked by a 'demon hunter' before being darted out cold *Wakes up with the hunters hauling them into a building and claiming they can remove the demon parts of the both of them. Makes a promise with Fangs so she can be reunited with her and agrees to it. *Demon half removed and finds out who her 'parents' are: Tootie Talonrunner and Nathalie Jokull *Reunited with Fangs and both are dropped off into the city *But soon leaves the city after someone approached Fangs, she claims it wasn't safe to live anymore because of the bad things she did *Walks around with her until they come across the near-ghost town of Liatencra *Fangs manages to get a small house there and a job, yay! *Starts going to a day program for school *Comes home one day to find a strange demon 'pet' in the bathroom *Kinda focused on school but curious why Fangs brought the demon home and is studying it 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *'THIS ONE IS UNCANNY'S FAULT TOO' *Uncanny came up with the design *I like it a bit too much *Basically wanted to make a 'crack spawn' canon and this works, totes *Nicknamed 'Princess Monstertruck' by Uncanny after an actually cat that has a bad underbite with the same name Category:Spawn Characters